


World 2- Where Everything Was Melodic

by HawthornShadow



Series: Parallels- Side Stories [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawthornShadow/pseuds/HawthornShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A humorous pianist AU set in a steampunk setting.'</p><p>Spanner goes overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World 2- Where Everything Was Melodic

Irene sighed and placed her face in her hands.

“When I asked you to create a steampunk-style piano I didn’t think you’d make it so,” She gestured wildly for emphasis, “big!”

The technician’s lollipop shifted, allowing him to speak the words which would reassure her and disprove her fears.

“I did show you the blueprints.”

Of course. Why would she expect a reasonable explanation from this man?

“Fine, fine.” She exhaled her frustration. “I’ll make it work. You go back to… whatever it was you were doing.”

As he ambled away Irene stared again at the monstrosity on stage.

“Dear God, that cog’s the same height as me.”

“Ah… It is a little… large, isn’t it?”

She turned to face the redheaded partner of the previous technician as he commented over her shoulder.

“I’m sorry about him. Spanner can go a bit overboard when it comes to making things.”

She took in his apologetic expression, then snorted.

“What kind of a name is ‘Spanner’? And are you alright?” The guy had been partially hunched over for as long as they had been speaking, one hand clutched to his stomach.

“I’ll… be fine. And honestly, I don’t know about the name. He’s had it for as long as I’ve known him. Anyway, I wanted you to know that I’ll talk to him about toning things down a bit more in future.”

She smiled. At least, hopefully, the problem wouldn’t be repeated.

“Thanks…”

“Shoichi.”

“Thank you, Shoichi.”

He nodded and ran after his friend, leaving Irene to try and spot the top of the musical contraption.

“Where are we even going to store it?”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys remember Irene? Also, a couple of cameos, but not much expansion on this 'verse. Personally, I'm looking forward to in a few chapters. One universe got a bit away from me, so there may even be a multi-chapterer coming soon.


End file.
